This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Heating, venting, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems in a vehicle typically include a blower, an evaporator, a heater core, a temperature door, and an airflow door. The blower blows air through the evaporator and the heater core. The temperature door controls the temperature of airflow exiting the HVAC system by adjusting airflow through the evaporator and/or the heater core. The airflow door controls the distribution of airflow exiting the HVAC system by adjusting airflow to various outlets.
HVAC systems that include two doors to control temperature and airflow distribution typically include a linkage that couples the two doors. These HVAC systems may be difficult to package in a vehicle due to space constraints, such as those associated with auxiliary HVAC systems. In addition, these systems include a large number of parts, increasing complexity and cost.